


What Makes Me Tick

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bao-Dur tells Meetra about Atton's probing about his chances with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Me Tick

“Atton came to see me today,” Bao-Dur says, in a softly sardonic tone that lets Meetra know that she’s really going to enjoy this.

“Oh yeah, what about?” Meetra says, setting her datapad aside and looking over at him. 

“Wanted to know what I thought his chances are,” Bao-Dur says.

“Chances of what?” Meetra says, blinking. 

The way that Bao-Dur is smiling at her makes her feel like she’s missing out on something obvious. 

“Apparently, I’m not the only one with a crush on you, General,” Bao-Dur says. 

Meetra groans.  “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Nope, he was quite curious about what his chances were,” Bao-Dur says.  “He thought that I’d be a good source of information since I knew you from the war.”

“And what did you say his chances are?” Meetra says, curious. 

Their relationship is technically a secret at this point.  Mainly because everyone needs to be more focused on the mission than on their personal life.  Although Meetra is sure that Kreia already knows and is cooking up a lecture on the follies of attachment- or on how to manipulate this relationship for her own ends- and T3 has a knowing tone in his beeps when he’s talking to them these days.

“Oh, just that I was a lowly tech and you were a general, so his guess was as good as mine,” Bao-Dur says, shrugging a little.  “So, not much of a lie.”

Meetra snorts, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  “C’mon.  Even when we first ran into each other on the surface of Telos, you still had a better idea of what made me tick than he does.” 

“Atton’s not _that_ bad, even if it would’ve been an awkward question even if we weren’t together,” Bao-Dur says. 

“I’m not saying he is.  I just meant…” Meetra inhales softly; she hates sobering the mood like this.  “You were _there_.  You know what Malachor was like, what being part of that was like.  So even if we barely knew each other, you still knew what made me tick.  What still makes me tick.”

Bao-Dur wraps an arm around her.  “It still makes me tick, too, so I guess you’re right, General.”

The room suddenly feels much sadder, and that’s one of the downsides of regaining her connection to the Force.  She can feel more than her own hurt now; she can feel the hurt of a whole planet or of a single person that she’s come to care about. 

Sometimes she wants to turn away again, flee from it, but no.  She has a duty and people to care for.

And… she can feel the current of hope and healing in Bao-Dur.  That’s another reason to stay.


End file.
